boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Loading Screen Hints
__NOEDITSECTION__ There are many different hints that show up on the loading screen when you launch the game. Each hint will give you good tips about the game. Whenever you start the game, a random one of the hints below will be shown. *Welcome to Boom Beach, Commander! *You need gold to train Troops, to explore the Archipelago and for Armory upgrades. *Wood, Stone and Iron are valuable building materials. Conquer Resource Bases and destroy enemies to get more! *Resource Bases produce building materials which are transported by cargo ships to your home island. *Explore the Archipelago to discover more islands, Resource Bases and enemies to destroy! You can unlock more regions for exploration by upgrading your Radar. *Residences on your island produce Gold. Freed Villages also send you gold as thanks! *Earn Victory Points by destroying enemies and taking over Resource Bases! *You will earn Diamonds when your defenses in your home base destroy enough enemy units! *Each Statue is a work of art, and its powers are impossible to predict in advance. *Power Stones stolen by the Blackguard are kept in their base buildings. Destroy enemy buildings to find them! *Every time a Resource Base is conquered, its defenses get automatically upgraded. *You can't upgrade the buildings in a Resource Base. *If a fight looks unwinnable, retreat to save your remaining Troops! *Destroying enemy base buildings damages their Headquarters, making it easier to finish off. *When you change to a different Troops type in a Landing Craft, the cost of the current Troops will be refunded. *The Vault keeps some of your Resources safe, even if an enemy manages to destroy your Headquarters. *To find new bases to attack, you can either explore more of the map or wait for enemy Invasions. *The more Free Villages you have on your map, the more often you'll get enemy Invasions on them. *You can freely move defensive and production buildings on Resource Bases. *Zookas outrange Flamethrowers. *Flamethrowers set enemies on fire. They burn for 5 seconds, causing additional damage. *Upgrade your Residences to increase Gold production! *Upgrade your Sawmill to increase Wood production! *Upgrade your Quarry to increase Stone production! *Upgrade your Iron Mine to increase Iron production! *Check the Activity Log on the map screen to watch replays of enemy attacks! *If enemy buildings are clumped tightly together, one Artillery hit in the middle can damage or destroy multiple structures! *The Flare can be used to direct your troops on the battlefield. *Multiple Medkits have a cumulative effect. *You can stun your own Troops with the Shock Bomb, if you so choose. *Be careful when firing Gunboat Artillery or Barrage, as the exploding shells can hurt your own troops! *Upgrade your Troops, Mines and Gunboat abilities in the Armory. *Defensive turrets are disabled while you're upgrading them. *The Residences, Sawmill, Quarry and Iron Mine don't produce resources while you're upgrading them. *The Armory can't start new troop or weapon upgrades while it's under construction. *Resource storages, the Vault, Gunboat and your HQ function normally while being upgraded. *You can still launch a Landing Craft while it's being upgraded, but you can't load new Troops in it. *You can use your Gunboat normally even while it's being upgraded. *A green arrow sign next to a building tells you when you can afford to upgrade it. *There is a small chance that destroying a Blackguard Base gives you an extra Victory Point! *You can harvest trees that grow on your Resource Bases. *Resource boats have a maximum capacity, and can't collect more Resources when full. *The amount of Resources you can capture from a player base won't change while it's on your map. *Save your game! Log into Game Center or Google+ and your base will be safe, even if you lose your device. *Your Victory Point score determines the player opponents you are matched against. *New Submarine dive spots appear faster if you clear all of them from your map! *Task Forces unlock at HQ level 6. Gather your allies! *The Blackguard Mercenaries appearing on your map are actually other Boom Beach players! *Keep tapping on the enemy's beach to deploy all of your Troops - you don't need to reselect each Landing Craft. *Grenadiers can outrange Cannons if positioned well! *Set your player name when upgrading to Radar level 2. *You can only have one masterpiece Statue of each bonus type. *After you upgrade your Radar to level 2 you will see other real players to attack! *You can find some useful information about the game under Settings > Help. *You cannot restart your game from the beginning. *You can only play one Boom Beach game per device. *Blackguard Bases become more difficult each time you beat them. *If you have more Blackguard Bases on your map, you're more likely to get a mercenary Invasion, and vice versa. *If you leave a Task Force that has an ongoing Operation you won't receive the OP reward. *Drag and drop your Landing Crafts to swap their positions at the pier. *Evil never rests - watch out for Dr. T, Lt. Hammerman and Colonel Gearheart! *Turtles are overpowered. *When there's a seashell on your beach, put your ear to your device and see what you can hear! *Join a Task Force to engage in jolly co-operation! *Check your beach! There might be a message in a bottle at the shore Category:Miscellaneous Category:Beginners